The Prince of Ba Sing Se
by Gadani13
Summary: The Prince of Ba Sing Se is an AU-story;   about the siege in Ba-Sing-Se under leading of General Iroh succeed. The master of war discovers a great treasure in the Capital City; he discovered that family is more important than victory.
1. Chapter 1

_The Prince of Ba Sing Se is an AU-story;  
>about the moment when Ursa's life start to change. She and her child are banished, she tries to survive.<em>

_Iroh is fifty-two,  
>Lu Ten is twelve,<br>Ozai is thirty,  
>Ursa is twenty-nine,<br>Kuei is thirty-two,  
>Zuko is five.<em>

**The Prince of Ba Sing Se,  
>Chapter one.<strong>

"This ship is safe; my friends will transport you to the east-coast of the Earth Kingdom." General Iroh whispered worriedly, he was still in shock about what had happened earlier this day. He rubbed Ursa's shivering arms which held their poor child. "I'm so sorry for the mess I've made."

"We're both responsible for this, Iroh. I had to be much wiser; I couldn't fall in love with you in the first place. Look at us now! I am banished; my son is named a bastard."

Iroh placed his finger on her sensual lips. "Don't call him a bastard, he's our son." His finger moved slowly over her wet chin towards the painful red mark on her upper chest. "I'll follow your trail when Ozai calmed down. We'll start a new life in the Ba Sing Se, together."

"I love you." The woman pressed her lips on his and knew his words were a beautiful fantasy of their dreams. Ursa took some steps backwards; she knew it was time for her to leave. Iroh closed his eyes, as his true love entered the ship.

Ursa placed her son comfortable in his soft blankets as she wandered slowly onto the dark aisle. The nose of the ship closed with a heavy noise as the young lady sat down on the cold deck. She rubbed her little boy his tiny nose, he didn't even seem to be much aware of this situation. The boy was still under influence of the heavy medicines.

She bit her lower lip as she glared over his dark red scar; Zuko was only five years old and so innocent. This all wasn't his fault. The young lady looked up with a sigh and glared silently over the stars, how could she be so stupid. Why did she had to fall in love with the brother of her husband. She knew Ozai would once find out about her secrets.

Three months passed, Ursa's body became exhausted. She fell down on her knees before the giant brown walls of Ba-Sing-Se. "Mommy?"

"Please,… Be brave… we're almost there."

"You're scaring me, mommy…." The young boy moaned as he noticed the weird behavior of his mother. The young woman rested on her hands and knees, she couldn't go further like this. Her body was up; she had gone over her own limits.

Her gaze blurred, the sounds dazed. She felt her end was nearing but her mother heart couldn't give up, she was almost there. Ba-Sing-Se, the only chance on a new life.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" The guard of the outer ring yelled from above. He squeezed his green eyes and held his breathe as he noticed the red clothes. The Fire Nation was underneath his feet.

The guard had to handle fast; he couldn't accept any kind of threat. He bended a wave of solid rocks towards the stranger and hit its chest. The enemy landed some miles further on its back, it was over.

The young mother became surrounded by darkness, her heart stopped beating. Her exhausted eyes closed slowly as she heard the last moans of her son. "MOMMY! MOMMY?" Zuko's short legs rushed towards his mother, the boy placed his little hands on her stiff body. "You're doing scary mommy. Wake up!"

The five year old didn't understood what his mother was doing but it made him petrified. He fell on his knees and placed his dirty cheek onto his mother belly. His eyes felt so heavy, it was time for him to do the same like his mommy. It was time to sleep.

The sun shone hard, the desert sand was burning underneath the child his body. The guard had descended the wall, and stared confused over the young brat. "Hi,… what are you doing here nearby the outer wall?"

Zuko blinked his eyes as he removed some of his tears. "I don't know."

The guard bit his lip and didn't knew how to clear this job. It was his duty to kill him but it was still a young child. "You want some water?" The man whispered as he grabbed the malnourished boy up.

"What about mom?" The child whispered as he placed his exhausted head onto the friendly stranger his shoulder.

"Your mother is resting a bit…"

Zuko's heavy eyelids closed as he heard those words, everything seemed okay. The guard brought the fire child towards his King for advice.

The young boy shocked as he awakened in a strange room nearby a large throne. He crawled away as a brown bear sniffed at his little foot. King Kuei rested his chin onto his hands and hadn't a clue what to do with this child. He had to kill it but he seemed so harmless and cute.

A tiny smile appeared on the man his face as Bosco licked the boy his small foot, the kid seemed to enjoy it. Kuei stood up and patted his pet his large head, the man was already thirty-two and he was still unmarried. He had no children, no heir to his throne.

This child was an orphan which reminded Kuei of his own. He had parents but rarely saw them. This young child had hit his tender heart and most importantly, Bosco loved him. "You like Bosco don't you?"

Zuko looked up with a rare smile. "He tickles!"

"What's your name my boy?" Kuei asked as he bended through his knees.

The young boy stared before him; the hardship had cost him more damage than first thought. "I don't know…"

"Your name is Li, my son and I am pretty sure you would enjoy some food!"

Young Prince Li stood up and followed this nice man towards the large kitchen, he was finally home again.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Prince of Ba Sing Se is an AU-story;  
>about the siege in Ba-Sing-Se under leading of General Iroh succeed. The master of war discovers a great treasure in the Capital City; he discovered that family is more important than victory. <em>

_Iroh is sixty,  
>Lu Ten is twenty,<br>Kuei is forty,  
>Zuko is thirteen.<em>

**The Prince of Ba Sing Se,  
>Chapter two.<strong>

The mighty General Iroh stared over the thick brown walls of Ba-Sing-Se, his men already fought for more than two years and they're almost there. The explosives were strong, the defense became exhausted, General Iroh smelled a victory.

It was only a fact of minutes before they could enter the huge Capital City. Iroh's son, Lieutenant Lu Ten stood next to his father and breathed inpatient. This was his first mission together with his father, he was truly curious to see what was behind those mysterious walls.

The walls collapsed after the last explosion, the Fire Nation soldiers screamed out of victory. They stormed inside and destroyed their enemies, each soldier felt a rush inside. The men finally did it; they entered Ba-Sing-Se, the impregnable city.

"Take the Rhino's, my son. It's time we take this city over." Iroh whispered without moving his gaze, Lu ten simply did what his father had asked and took the animals. The two Royal Prince's drove off with the Rhino's.

Lu Ten's eyes moved around, he couldn't concentrate like his father did. Most off the houses were burning; there was a huge chaos on the small streets. Children were crying, mothers were dying. Fathers were fighting for their last hope, even when they already knew everything was lost.

Iroh frowned as he noticed the shock and pain in his son's face, Lu Ten was very young but he had to learn it. This was life, this was reality. "Concentration is important right now."

"I know, but it's hard to get used to." The boy whispered, his General nodded and understood. He was once a young soldier and very naïve. The two men neared the Earth King's Royal fields, the protection was high but not something where the Fire Nation army couldn't compete against.

The Fire Nation solved all there fire, many high skilled earth benders failed. Their opponents were too well prepared; their General Iroh was known as the man of devious plans. He was truly feared by the Earth King Kuei.

Inside the palace there was therefore great panic. The King rushed through the corridors, he was looking for his only child. He didn't care about his country right now; it was already lost but his son. That little rascal couldn't be found. "Li? LI? This is not a time for games."

Sweat beaded over the man's face, he knew they would come. He and his boy were in great danger right now. Kuei shocked up as the huge door popped open, a huge explosion could be heard. The man fell onto the floor, many fragments fell down.

General Iroh stared slowly over the weak man and felt amused; this was a simple job to defeat him. Kuei looked up, fear described his face. "Surrender, save yourself a fight my Lord." Iroh replied neutral as Lu Ten followed him.

The Earth King raised his hand to his forehead and wiped some of his blood away. He knew he wouldn't win this; Kuei wasn't even a bender but he was worried about what would happen after this. He didn't want his son in prison, he loved that boy too much. "I can't surrender…"

Iroh frowned and didn't liked this, he didn't want to fight a weak man but there wasn't another option. The man nodded to Lu Ten and sighed deep, he had to kill him even while he didn't liked to waste too much blood. "Then, we've bad news for you… a fight till death." Lu Ten muttered with a lowered head.

"Good…" King Kuei stood up, he was truly scared. He had never had a fight before, the man's his legs shivered, his heart was beating strangely. He knew he would faint, he wasn't so brave. I do this for Li, he needs me.

Prince Li who sat behind a corner had heard this scene and couldn't sit there without acting, he knew his father too well. His father was a weak man, but the best father he ever had. The young boy balled his fists and knew this was his moment of truth, he could finally show some of his own bending skills.

The young Prince fired a small fire ball to the mighty General and rushed before his tall father, he tried to protect the poor man. "How dare you to fight a non-bender, while you can fight me!"

Iroh glared up with a frown as he noticed the scared boy; the General couldn't believe what he just saw. He felt something inside of his soul, he felt free of guilt. "What's your name, my boy?" The man asked with a shivering voice.

"My name is Prince Li, I am the Prince of Ba-Sing-Se." The young boy shouted out. "Where are you waiting for? Fight me!"

Lu Ten raised his brows and recognized this young boy; he knew for sure this boy was his long lost 'cousin' Zuko. He turned his head towards his father and stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"I can't fight one of my own." The General whispered as he bowed before the weak King. The two men understood each other without words but the young Prince of Ba-Sing-Se didn't. He lowered his hands and frowned towards his father in confuse.

"Li, I think we need to talk." Kuei whispered as he grabbed the boy by his fragile shoulders. Iroh nodded, he already forgot about this fight and the invasion. He followed the Earth King towards another room and sat down near the large throne.

"What is this about, father?" The young boy asked hesitated, he knew this situation was starting to act weird. "Aren't those men our enemies?"

"No, my boy. Not anymore." Iroh replied as he looked up, his eyes seemed so much softer now. "I don't know how to start this conversation…"

Kuei sighed deep, he knew everything was lost right now. "Li, there are some things you need to know."

Li looked up at the General and didn't understood what this was about. "Who are you?" The boy screamed angry, he felt scared.

"My brother Ozai, son of Fire Lord Azulon is … he is your father." Iroh replied in shame and bit his lips as he heard the silence of the young emotional boy. Zuko breathed fast, his eyes turned red. "He banished your mother when you were five years old. The details are somehow very complicated, we never knew what this was about but we knew Ozai burn marked you and her."

"W…What?" Li whispered in a shock as he turned his head towards his father, Kuei stared to the ground.

Iroh lowered his head in shame. "Ursa, your mother took you to the Earth Kingdom. That's all I knew… We, Lu Ten and I sought years after you but we thought you were both death." A tear escaped the General his old and tired eyes.

"So, you're my uncle?" The boy whispered with disbelieves as General Iroh nodded and stared in Kuei's dull eyes.

"He is your uncle, Li. My soldiers found you many years ago, they told me that your mother had tried to enter Ba-Sing-Se but got identified as a fire bender. They… killed her and brought her child to me, I couldn't hurt it…" The king whispered as he glared to the marble floor. "I adopted you and gave you a name."

Li stood up in anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" The young boy couldn't believe this, the man who he named his father wasn't even his father. He simply lied to him! Kuei moved closer in silence and placed a hand on the boy's back but Li pushed his father away and ran as fast as he could towards his room; this was the worst day he ever had.

The Earth King sighed deep and crossed his arms in shame. "Now what? You will take him with you?" The man snarled.

Iroh stood up and shook his head. "Can we continue, please? I want to learn my nephew as well as my son."

Kuei looked up and thought with doubt, he knew he hadn't a choice. "Yes, you can stay here if you let your troops leave Ba-Sing-Se… Every father has the right to know his child."

"Wait… What?" Iroh looked up in shock. "But, I didn't told you?"

"A father feels such things."

The next day

The young Prince sat nearby the Koi fish pond; he hadn't spoke his father since yesterday. He was truly disappointed in that man and didn't knew what to think about him nor about his future. Could he stay here with his dad or would he be forced to go back to the Fire Nation… Li didn't knew.

"May I join?" A male voice asked polite.

Li looked up and rolled his eyes as he noticed his brand new uncle next to him. "Can I reject?"

Iroh sighed deep as he sat down in a lotus position and studied the young boy; he had so much of his own. The man nodded and understood Zuko right now; this seemed to be a very difficult emotional process. "Did you knew your mother named you Zuko?"

Li looked up and smiled. "I remember her a little bit, but I thought she was somehow here and was married with dad… I didn't knew my dad isn't my real one."

"Maybe he isn't biological but he seems to be a very nice man and don't punish him right now, he's too kind for that."

The boy looked up and didn't understood this crazy General at all. "But you wanted to murder him?"

"Those were political reasons, the situation is very different right now. They became somehow personal. As a General, I need to take the right decisions and I made a personal right decision by sparing you and the King but I made a wrong one by sending my troops home."

"But… why?" Li frowned. "The Fire Lord will punish you now…"

"Not if I stay here with my new family, your father is a very wise man." Iroh glared at his young nephew and smiled. "We'll be stuck here but maybe it's time for a new kind of lifestyle."

"You and Lu Ten will stay here? Forever?" The young boy asked with wide eyes, his uncle didn't seem so bad after all. Maybe his future wouldn't change at a bad way.

Iroh nodded as he stood up, he stroke the boy's short hair with a wide smile. He could finally touch his youngest son after so many years. "I'm happy, you accept me."

Li stood up as well and hugged the firm man, he was glad to have more people inside this boring palace. "Can't wait to tell my Dad!" The boy ran away towards his worrying father, who sat under a small tree. The Prince fell down next to the man and smiled, he didn't need to use some words. Kuei always understood his son without them, the man grabbed the boy in his arms and felt truly reassured.

He was scared that Zuko would return home without him, he rather took the boy's family inside the Palace than he should gave his own child away.

Iroh crossed his arms and smiled, this City was truly a great treasure full of surprises. He knew he had won more than a victory here, he was freed from all his worries and he knew his two son's would have a real future here.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Prince of Ba Sing Se is an AU-story;  
>about the relationship between King Kuei and his son, Iroh doesn't know how to handle this situation. The Fire Nation becomes a threat for Ba-Sing-Se. <em>

_Iroh is sixty,  
>Lu Ten is twenty,<br>Kuei is forty,  
>Zuko is thirteen.<em>

**The Prince of Ba Sing Se,  
>Chapter three.<strong>

Bosco slammed his claw in the large fish pond; he tried to catch one of the large yellow carpers. The fish were so terrible quick and he was such a fat bear. Those smart fishes always won their battle.

"Bosco? You can't fish here!" Li screamed as he entered the huge garden. The boy rushed forwards and placed his arms around Bosco's firm spine. The bear groaned heavily as he rolled over the grass and already forgot about his nice meal.

The young Prince stroke his soft belly with a soft laugh, he loved his pet so terribly much. Bosco was always there and he was his best friend.

Iroh who sat against one of the cherry trees as he watched over his youngest son in peace, Zuko seemed to love it here and he understood why. Kuei had created a true heaven for his little orphan.

The man inhaled deep as he noticed Kuei, Iroh was the man very grateful but he was somehow jealous. He hoped Zuko could knew the truth; the boy thinks his father is Ozai, the cruel Fire Lord but the truth was so much darker. Iroh doubt if Zuko was old enough to understand and to accept that he had an affair with his mother.

"Dad, look at Bosco!" Li screamed with joy as he noticed his father. The Earth King sat next to his child and rubbed his short hair with love.

"Fancy a game?"

"Wrestling?" The boy asked enthusiast as he jumped up and pushed his silly father onto the soft grass. Li sat on top of the man as he pressed his both shoulders down.

General Iroh sighed deep as he glared over this scene, Zuko was truly lucky to be adopted by this man. How could he even think about ruining Kuei's life by telling Zuko the truth? Iroh felt ashamed, he had made a huge mess of his life and of those of his family.

"I am much stronger!" Li screamed loud, his father grabbed his feet and tickled it. The boy landed backwards as he couldn't hold his laugh.

"King Kuei, the Generals and our staff received an emergency call out of Goa Ling." A messenger reported with a serious tone. The Earth King left his son alone without saying a word. Lu Ten lowered his head and knew what this meant; the Fire Nation was nearing Ba-Sing-Se. This City wasn't safe any longer.

"What's happening Uncle?" Li asked confused, he felt something was going on here.

Iroh inhaled deep as he stared into Zuko's soft golden eyes with compassion. "We'll be under attack, my boy."

The boy his mouth opened slightly, he knew his father stood no chance against the mighty Fire Nation. He feared to lose the person he loved the most; Li turned around without saying a word and walked away. He knew what to do, he had to be ready.

He was the Prince of Ba-Sing-Se; he had to stand up for his own people.

Prince Li opened his wardrobe without hesitation; he was born as a brave soldier. He grabbed his green uniform out of it and threw it on his large bed. He heard his father words in his head, once in an Earth soldier's life they'll all feels a need to stand up and fight for their rights and respect.

He knew he was a fire bender by blood but he felt like an earth bender by heart. He knew he didn't really fit this group but he would always try hard to protect them. The boy walked outside on his bare feet towards his father's war room. General Iroh and Lu ten stared confused to their young Zuko.

"What are you doing, Zuko?" Lu ten whispered stunned as he noticed his little brother in his new green uniform, it even seemed too large.

Iroh observed his son as his emotions froze; the boy wore a dark green helmet with a lighter green uniform, brown protection and no shoes. "Zuko, those clothes are made for Earth benders." The man whispered, he had killed a lot of boy who had worn the same kind of clothes.

"I am one of them, and I need to be ready to protect our homes."

"You're thirteen." Lu Ten whispered.

Li frowned deep and couldn't believe to hear such kinds of words from them, they were soldiers! "I am the crown Prince, my people counts on me!"

Kuei opened the curtains as he heard the chaos; he stared silently over his son and knew the time had come to let him free. Every boy once feel the need to take huge actions, when they succeed they become a man and today that time had come for Li.

"I am proud of you my son, be careful." The King whispered as he hugged the young brave teenager.


End file.
